Kurt, Darren, and Blaine
by orangepumpkins
Summary: when blaine notices that kurt has been liking darren criss a lot more than usual when he comes back from summer vacation, he gets a tad jealous. i am horrible at summaries. ooc.


As Kurt and Blaine shuffled through the door of the Hudson-Hummel home, they conversed about their first official day of classes.

"...yeah, so we buried Finn vertically, so only his head was popping out of the sand and we left him there for hours, until he was near tears because he wanted to eat lunch so badly. It's too bad you were in the Philippines all vacation, but now that you're at McKinley, we can make up for lost time at school."

"It's true that it's great that we can be together more often at school, but I didn't really imagine getting slushied on my first day." Blaine said, following Kurt up the stairs to his bedroom.

"At least they waited until the end of lunch to slushy you. You were able to stay completely uncoloured and dry for two-thirds of the day." Kurt replied as he made a detour from the trip to his bedroom, to the linen closet in the hall to grab Blaine a towel. "I'll find some clothes for you." He declared as he marched off to his room.

Following Kurt, Blaine saw the familiar sight of his boyfriend's bedroom and sat on Kurt's bed.

On all fours, Kurt rummaged his closet for looser clothes to fit Blaine's larger build, he sung to himself,

_And I've got your word I know  
>But it's all I'll get<br>Trying to forget  
>Your kind of love<em>

_So baby come on, come on..._

_Oh, don't you tell me no_  
><em>'Cause there you go again<em>  
><em>You're ten out of ten<em>  
><em>Sorry, did I just s-stutter?<em>

As Blaine listened to Kurt sing, he also chuckled at Kurt's bottom swaying as he danced to the tune.

When Kurt was finally able to locate some clothes to fit Blaine, he got up and handed his boyfriend some articles of clothing, not dyed blue from food colouring. Then, the taller boy continued humming.

"Thanks." Blaine said, referring to the clothes.

The diva smiled, and then continued humming as he got out his laptop. "Go take a shower, I don't like smelling like blueberry flavoured sugar on my fingers after touching your hair."

Smiling at the fact that Kurt could barely keep his hands out of his curls, when they weren't gelled up, Blaine simply replied, "Yes, dear."

Like usual, as he showered, Blaine kept on humming; an occupational disease from being in the warblers for so long, he figured. But to his annoyance, the only song that would come to mind was the one that Kurt was singing earlier, and even more annoying, Blaine couldn't even remember anything aside from the chorus.

By the time Blaine had scrubbed, rinsed, dried, and clothed, he had drove himself halfway to insanity, trying to figure out more lyrics, or at least the person who sang the song. Hair still wet and with a towel around his neck, Blaine speed walked back to Kurt's bedroom to ask him the singer of the song.

"Hey, Kurt? Who sings that song you were singing earlier?"

No answer.

Puzzled, Blaine walked over to his boyfriend's desk and looked at Kurt's face. He was absolutely smitten with whatever it was that he was watching on his laptop, a very potter musical, by the looks of it. A pang of jealousy hit.

Normally, Blaine loved just watching Kurt smile, but Blaine felt a tad jealous knowing that he wasn't the one causing the sweet smile plastered on his boyfriend's face. After trying to get Kurt's attention again, Blaine finally decided to yank out the diva's ear buds and pause the video.

Surprised, Kurt exclaimed, "hey! I was watching that! Darren Criss' scene was about to start too!"

At the sound of the actor/musician's name, Blaine made a thinking face before exclaiming, "Darren Criss! Right! That's who sings it!" then, remembering his boyfriend, Blaine sat down in Kurt's lap, wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, kissed his cheek, and put on his best cute face. "Sorry, darling."

Staring at Blaine with a raised brow, Kurt finally shrugged it off and said, "Okay, you're cutting off circulation. Off. Off. Off." as he waved his hands to motion Blaine to get off. "Come on, let's move to the bed. We can watch it together."

The two teens got up and moved to lay on Kurt's bed, as Kurt continued, "...so I'm at the part where Hermione just told Dumbledore that Harry doesn't want to be a Hogwarts champion. It's only act 1 part 4 and you've watched it before, so you probably won't get lost."

For the rest of the afternoon, the two watched the rest of the musical, or in Blaine's case, watched Kurt watch Darren Criss' every move, until Finn walked in, hungry from several hours worth of zombie killing on his x-box, and asked Kurt to make food.

* * *

><p>The next day at lunch, Blaine found Kurt reading a broadway show magazine, particularly, and article about the 2012 revival of <em>How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying<em>.

Placing the salad that he bought for Kurt in front of the magazine, Blaine sat down to eat his own lunch. "Here, eat. You can read later."

"hm." Kurt replied, blindly grabbing for a fork, only to have Blaine place one into his hands.

"You're going to stab yourself if you don't watch what you're doing." Blaine advised knowingly.

Now, stabbing in the general area of his salad while flipping the page, Kurt mumbled back, "I'm fine." Blaine looked at his boyfriend worriedly.

"Oh, just let him be, Blaine. That boy hates being bothered when he's doing something Darren Criss related." Mercedes said, pointing her tater tot loaded fork at Kurt.

Kurt raised his head just long enough to glare at his dark skinned friend before turning back to his magazine.

Continuing, Mercedes informed Blaine, "The article is about the revival of some broadway show that Daniel Radcliff was in, but next year, Darren Criss is going to be making his broadway debut and succeeding Daniel Radcliff."

Finally closing his magazine, Kurt replied, "But of course, the joy is short lived because he's only doing it for a few weeks and then Nick Jonas is going to succeed Darren. True talent is wasted."

Blaine couldn't really help but to feel a bit awkward now. His own boyfriend was enthusiastically obsessing about another guy, aside from him. Celebrity or not, Kurt was his.

As he continued telling Mercedes about the article and Darren Criss, Kurt noticed that Blaine's head now rested on his shoulder and Blaine's arms had found their way around his waist, hugging him, almost possessively. Kurt didn't know what had inspired Blaine's sudden display of affection, but in response, a smiling Kurt lay on of his own hands on top of one of Blaine's larger ones.

Luckily, not a single homophobic slushie armed jock was in sight.

* * *

><p>By the time Friday rolled on by, Blaine had somehow found himself listening to yet another conversation about Darren Criss... or reading one as Kurt typed into an online chat room with some other Darren Criss enthusiasts. Lying on Kurt's bed, Blaine frustratedly stared at the laptop screen Kurt had open to his side.<p>

It was the first weekend of the school year and he'd been away all summer; Blaine _was_ kind of hoping to do a certain activity with his boyfriend to _catch up,_ especially since no one would be back to the Hudson-Hummel home for at least another three and a half hours. But as fate would have it, Kurt was more interested in talking about Darren Criss that making out.

Turning to read what Kurt and his buddies were talking about, Blaine decided to make his own comments to pass the time and possibly to get Kurt's attention.

_**Darren's-girl29:**_ _what do you think is the cutest thing about him?_

"Ohh, that's a hard one, there's so many things..." Blaine heard Kurt say to himself, before typing in his reply, adding to the list of other people's replies.

Reading out loud the things that the fangirls (and boy) had to say to the question, Blaine recited, "his curly dark hair, his beautiful smiling hazel eyes, his ability to sing, his cute smile, his sunglasses, his triangle shaped eyebrows, his height, his rugged facial hair that still looks cute and not gross or creepy ..." scoffing Blaine asked, "Kurt, you do know that that most of that list describes me, right?"

Looking at Blaine like he was crazy, Kurt replied, "Oh my dear, delusional boyfriend, how can you even _think_ of trying to compare yourself to _Darren Criss?_ You don't even look alike?"

Returning the look, the now annoyed Blaine took the laptop from Kurt's grasp, and googled images of Darren Criss. After finding that, in a separate window, he went on Facebook to find a picture of himself, particularly the one where he didn't shave for a few days to see what would happen. Putting two pictures side by side, Blaine even managed to shock himself with the resemblance. "My darling Kurt, as you can see, Darren Criss and I have the exact shade of dark, curly hair, the same eyes, the same smile, we can both pull off the cute rugged look, and heck, we even have the same weirdly shaped eyebrows! Babe, we could be twins."

Pouting his lips, the fashionista retaliated, his voice starting to raise, "Well you might look a bit alike, but you have totally different personalities! He's fun, humourous, and musical. You on the other hand, are dapper, charming, and charismatic!"

"...if you were trying to insult me, you kind of suck at it."

Silence rung in the room, and then the 2 simultaneously realised that they were arguing over something completely stupid.

"...sorry. I was feeling kind of jealous since you seemed to care so much more about Darren Criss than you did me..." Blaine said shamefully in a low whisper, like a child regretting doing something.

A giggle escaped from Kurt's lips and Blaine looked up at the diva in surprise.

"Well if you were wondering, part of the reason I like him so much is because, while you were off in the Philippines for the summer, he reminded me of you. I missed your voice and you barely ever had time to talk, so I substituted you with the next best thing." A blush had found its way to the tips of Kurts ears and across his face, "and then from there, I kind of just got obsessed." Kurt added, "But if given the choice to marry one of you, I would have to choose you," a sweet smile crept to Blaine's face, at the same time the smirk got plastered on Kurt's face, "...but only since you're actually gay."

Blaine's smile grew into a grin, as he lept up and tackled Kurt, tickling his sides with no mercy.

Even if they did argue about random things, they worked it out, even if sometimes all it needs is a tickling punishment, Blaine thought to himself as he continued to pin Kurt down to tickle him.

* * *

><p>first time writing glee, klaine, and non-het. how'd i do? sorry for the ooc-ness.<p>

this was just a random idea that sounded way better in my head...

i own nothing.


End file.
